Dagur der Durchgeknallte
Dagur der Durchgeknallte (engl. Dagur the Deranged) ist Anführer der Berserker. Er ist der Haupt-Bösewicht der zweiten Staffel Dragons und ein Bösewicht der dritten Staffel. In der vierten wird er zum Verbündeten der Drachenreiter und bekommt sogar einen eigenen Drachen: einen Gronckel, den er Schattenmeister tauft. Persöhnlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Dagur hat einen extrem launischen Charakter. Sachen, über die er im ersten Augenblick lachen muss, langeweilen ihn nach wenigen Sekunden. Außerdem ist er gewalttätig. Wegen seines hyperaktiven Charakters sind seine Handlungen schwer vorauszusehen. Dagurs Schwäche ist vermutlich sein Stolz. Er hat zum Beispiel einen Zweikampf gegen Hicks und dessen Drachen angenommen, obwohl Hicks in der Unterzahl war. Er stürzt sich auch oft in den Kampf, selbst, wenn er schlechter bewaffnet ist als sein Gegner. Die Berserker respektieren ihn als ihren Anführer. Anders als bei Alvin, geschieht das bei ihnen aus freien Stücken. Trotzdem würden sie es nicht wagen, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Obwohl er Strategie verabscheut, ist er überraschend gut im Pläne schmieden. So fand er beispielsweise den Effekt von Drachenwurz auf Drachen heraus und benutzte ihn gegen die fünf Drachen der Drachenreiter. In einer anderen Folge lässt er das Nest von Qualmdrachen stehlen und an Händler Johann verkaufen, da er weiß, das dieser es an Grobian weiterverkaufen wird, der zu einem solchen Schnäppchen nicht Nein sagen kann. Der Plan sah weiter vor, das die geschlüpften Qualmdrachen die Waffen der Hooligans stehlen, wodurch sie sich kampflos ergeben müssten. Er versuchte auch, die Mutter des Brüllenden Todes gefangen zu halten, um den Brüllenden Tod zu verärgern. Dagur ist ein guter Kämpfer. Allerdings lässt er keine Gelegenheit aus, zu betrügen. Obwohl er kleiner ist, konnte er es doch mit Alvin aufnehmen. Er bevorzugt keine bestimmte Waffe und kann mit Armbrust, Bola, Dolch und Schwert umgehen, scheut sich aber nicht davor auch im Kampf zu treten oder zu schlagen selbst wenn der Gegner schwer bewaffnet ist. Sein Kampfstil ist brutal und schnell, was er zum Beispiel im Kampf gegen verschiedene Drachen der Dracheninsel bewiesen hat. In den Folgen "Der Skrill (1)" , "Der Skrill (2)" und "Die Rückkehr des Skrill" besaß Dagur einen Skrill. Er war in der Lage, den Drachen mittels zwei Seilen zu kontrollieren und angreifen zu lassen, konnte ihn jedoch nicht reiten. Dagur sieht das Töten von Drachen als Sport, betreibt ihn allerdings nicht fair. So bringt er seine gesammte Armada mit, um Ohnezahn zu erlegen. Nach dem gespielten Drachenangriff in der Folge "Dagur der Durchgeknallte" bei dem er noch feige davon gerannt ist, trainiert er das Drachentöten auf der Dracheninsel und wird gut darin. Auftreten in Folgen * "Dagur der Durchgeknallte": Dagur hatte in dieser Folge seinen ersten Auftritt. Er wurde als neuer Chef der Berserker vorgestellt und besuchte Berk, um einen Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen. Da man dazu traditionell Drachenblut als Tinte verwendet, versuchte er Kotz und Würg zu töten. Dieses gelang ihm nicht, da die Drachenreiter einen "Drachenangriff" inszinierten, vor dem er davonlief. * "Die Insel der Drachen": Während die Drachenreiter versuchten, die Dracheninsel ohne die Hilfe ihrer Drachen zu durchqueren, traf Hicks auf Dagur, welcher sich dort im Drachentöten übt. Hicks log, Jagd auf den beim "Drachenangriff" entkommenen Nachtschatten zu machen und Dagur schließt sich ihm an. Als die beiden den Nachtschatten wirklich fanden, offenbarte Hicks ihm, dass dieser Drache eigentlich sein Haustier ist. Dagur fühlte sich betrogen und versuchte, Ohnezahn zu töten, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Dagur sieht das besitzen von zahmen Drachen als Bruch des Friedenvertrages und schwörte Rache. * "Der Skrill (1)" und "Der Skrill (2)": Die Berserker finden einen eingefrorenen Skrill den sie als Waffe gegen die Hooligans und als Symboltier ihres Stammes einsetzen wollen. Allerdings werden sie beim ausgraben des Skrills von den Drachenreitern gerstört. Die Drachenreiter nehmen den Skrill mit nach Berk wo sie ihn auftauen. Der Skrill kann jedoch entkommen. Er wird von Alvin und seinen Männern gefangen die sich mit den Berserkern verbündet haben. Gemeinsam wollen die beiden Stämme Berk einnehmen. Allerdings wollen sie sich danach gegenseiteig übers Ohr hauen, denn weder Alvin noch Dagur sind bereit dazu die Insel zu teilen. Dazu kommt es aber nicht da die Berserker den Bund brechen und den Skrill stehlen. Dagur tötet Alvin augenscheinlich und reißt die Kontrolle über die Verbannten an sich. Er kämpft mit dem Skrill gegen Hicks und Ohnezahn und verliert. Der Skrill wird wieder eingefroren, da er zu gefährlich ist. Dagur hat jetzt einen noch größeren Hass auf Hicks und seinen Nachtschatten als zuvor. * "Gustavs Feuerprobe": Dagur gelingt es die Drachenreiter auf die Insel der Verbannten zu locken und Ohnezahn und Hicks mit einem Netze schleuderndem Katapult zu fangen. Diese werden von Gustav und Zahnhaken sowie von Rotzbakke und Hakenzahn gerettet. Dagur fragt sich, warum seine Pläne nie funktionieren. * "Händler Johanns Lieferung": Die Berserker verkaufen Händler Johann Metall aus dem Nest von Im-Rauch-verschwindenden-Qualmdrachen, welches an Grobian weiterverkauft wird. Die Dracheneier, die in diesem Metall waren, schlüpfen und die Drachen fangen an alles Metall von Berk zu stehlen. Da dies auch sämtliche Schwerter, Schilde, Speere, Armbrüste, kurzum sämtliche Waffen einschließt, sind die Hooligans Dagur hilflos ausgeliefert, der mit der gesammten Armada der Verbannten und der Berserker anrückt. Die Drachenreiter retten Berk, indem sie das Nest der Qualmdrachen rauben und auf die Schiffe der Armada werfen, sodass die Qualmdrachen alles Metall der Schiffe klauen, woraufhin die Schiffe auseinanderfallen. Am Ende der Folge stehlen die Qualmdrachen Dagurs Helm. Wie er diesen zurückbekommen hat ist nicht bekannt. * "Verbannt Teil 1" und "Verbannt Teil 2": In dieser Doppelfolge hat sich Dagur einen ganz gemeinen Plan einfallen lassen, um an Hicks und seinen Nachtschatten zu kommen. Er wirft Drachenwurz in die Drachenarena und als die Drachenreiter (Ohne Hicks und Ohnezahn) versuchen, ihre Drachen zu beruhigen, schließt er das Tor, sodass die Kinder mit den rasenden Drachen eingesperrt sind. Dann stellt er Hicks vor die Wahl: entweder er rückt den Nachtschatten heraus oder er lässt dessen Freunde mit den vom Drachenwurz wahnsinnigen Drachen zusammen eingesperrt. Als Haudrauf, Grobian und Alvin Hicks zu Hilfe eilen, muss er die Stellung jedoch aufgeben. Er schafft es allerdings, Haudrauf zu entführen. Diesen benützt er als Geisel: Hicks soll seinen Vater gegen den Nachtschatten freitauschen. Als Hicks tatsächlich erscheint nimmt er auch diesen und seinen Drachen gefangen. Er will Ohnezahn nicht länger töten, sondern als Waffe und Wappentier einsetzen. Zuerst möchte er ihn aber umbenennen, denn der Name "Ohnezahn" ergibt für ihn nicht viel Sinn. Doch dann lassen Alvin und Mehltau Erdspalter und die anderen Flüsternden Tode los, die den Boden der Arena, in der sie sich befinden, zerstören. Als dann auch noch der Brüllende Tod auftaucht, bemerkt Dagur das dieser nur zu seiner Mutter will, und nimmt diese gefangen. Rotzbakke und Hakenzahn gelingt es aber, diese zu befreien, sodass der Brüllende Tod endlich zu seiner Mutter kommt. Nach dem Kampf wird Dagur von Alvin gefangen genommen und bis zu der Folge ,,Das Drachenauge(1)" in ein Verlies der Verbannten gesteckt. * Das Drachenauge (1) 'nach 3 Jahren Haft auf der Insel der Verbannten hat sich Dagur befreit. Er fand die anderen Drachenreiter, und nahm Astrid, Rotzbacke, Fischbein und die Zwillinge gefangen. Währenddessen finden Hicks und Ohnezahn das Drachenauge. Da auf dem Schiff Fallen sind, rennen Hicks und Ohnezahn mit dem Drachenauge aus dem Schiff raus, draußen treffen sie dann auf Dagur der Hicks das Drachenauge weg nimmt. Als Dagur mit seinem Schiff weg fährt verfolgt Hicks ihn, Dagur schießt einen Stein auf ihnen der aber das Schiff trifft wo die anderen Drachenreiter gefangen sind und das Schiff beginnt zu sinken. Beziehungen zu anderen Personen 'Hicks der Hüne der III.: 'Dagur und Hicks kennen sich schon lange. Gewöhnlich trafen sie beim traditionellen Vertragunterzeichnen der Hooligans und der Berserker aufeinander. Da sich Dagur bei diesem Aufeinandertreffen immer wie ein piesakender, großer Bruder benahm, kann Hicks ihn nicht ausstehnen. So ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass es von Hicks schlecht aufgenommen wurde, dass Dagur der neue Häuptling der Berseker ist. Später gab Hicks vor, Dagur vor dem "angreifenden" Nachtschatten zu verteidigen, woduch er dessen Respekt bekommt. In der Folge "Die Insel der Drachen" trafen die beiden wieder aufeinander. Dagur war glücklich darüber, dass Hicks den Drachenangriff überlebt hat, und noch glücklicher, dass der Nachtschatten entkommen konnte, da er nun selbst eine Chance hatte, diesen Drachen zu erlegen. Er nannte Hicks seinen "Bruder" und die beiden schlossen sich zur Jagd zusammen. Später, als sich herausstellte, dass Hicks gar keine Drachen jagt, fühlt sich Dagur hintergangen und in seinem Stolz verletzt. Er macht es sich zum Ziel, Hicks und Ohnezahn lebendig zu fangen. Als Dagur später zu den Drachenjägern wechselt hat er seinen Hass auf Hicks nicht vergessen und nutzt jede freie Gelegenheit, Ohnezahn und Hicks zu schnappen. Als sich herausstellt das Heidrun, Dagurs Schwester, den Drachenreitern Infos über die Drachenjäger bringt, ist Dagur so wütend auf sie, dass er sogar zustimmt sie einsperren zu lassen. Als er dann aber einsieht das er das nicht tun kann, da es sich um seine Schwester handelt, holt er sie aus dem Käfig. Als Hicks Heidrun gesund und munter sieht, ist er überglücklich. Als Heidrun den Drachenreitern geholfen hat zu fliehen, fliegt sie aber schnell davon und erzählt den Drachenreitern nicht das Dagur sie befreit hat. Also sehen Hicks und die anderen ihn immernoch als Feind. Monate später fliegen Hicks und Ohnezahn in eine Falle der Drachenjäger. Ohnezahn wird von einem Drachenwurzpfeil getrofen und sie stürzen auf einer Insel ab. Dort treffen sie auf Dagur, welcher, nachdem er die Drachenjäger verlassen und mit einem Schiff auf dieser Insel Schiffbruch erlitt, sich hier niedergelassen hatte. Er gibt vor sich geändert zu haben. Er hilft Hicks indem er alle Drachenjäger von Schiff kampfunfähig macht. Er sammelt zusammen mit Hicks Zutaten für ein Gegengift. Dabei werden sie von Drachenjägern angegriffen und Dagur rettet Hicks vor einem Drachenwurzpfeil, welchen er selbst abbekommt. Hicks verbindet ihm die Wunde und bringt Dagur zurück ins Versteck. Später verabreicht Hicks das Gegengift an Ohnezahn. Als Ohnezahn ohnmächtig wird, glaubt Hicks er sei tot und gibt Dagur die Schuld. Während ihres kleinem Kampfes außerhalb der Höhle wird Hicks gefangen genommen. Dagur läuft zurück zur Höhle und rettet Hicks auf Ohnezahn. Auch wenn ihm im Drachensattel noch ziemlich schnell schwindelig wird. Dann nimmt er das Schiff der Drachenjäger und segelt davon. 'Ohnezahn: Dagur hielt den Nachtschatten zuerst für eine Legende, wurde aber beim "Drachenangriff" eines Besseren belehrt. Später machte er es sich zum Ziel, den Nachtschatten zu fangen. Er sieht darin eine Art ultimative Trophäe und möchte den Schädel des Nachtschattens als Helm tragen. Als sich herausstellte, dass Ohnezahn ein zahmer Drache ist, möchte er ihn lebendig einfangen und als Waffe einsetzen. Oswald der Friedliebende: Seinen Vater scheint Dagur zu hassen. Er teilt dessen friedliche Einstellung nicht. Während seines Besuches auf Berk beschwerte er sich fortwährend darüber, mit seinem Vater verglichen zu werden. In der Folge "Der Skrill" erwähnte er, dass sein Vater beim Essen geschmatzt hat. Die Drachenreiter glauben, dass Dagur seinen Vater umgebracht hat, um Häuptling der Berserker werden zu können. Diese Aussage widerlegt Dagur jedoch in ,,Dagurs Wahrheit" Haudrauf der Stoische: Als Stammesoberhaupt der Berserker muss Dagur zusammen mit Haudrauf einen Vertrag unterzeichnen. Er ist unzufrieden darüber, dass Haudrauf nach dem Frieden mit den Drachen friedlicher geworden ist. In den Folgen "Verbannt! (1)" und "Verbannt! (2)" nahm er Haudrauf als Geisel, mit dem Plan, ihn gegen Ohnezahn einzutauschen. Alvin der Heimtückische: Die beiden Bösewichte waren anfangs Verbündete. Es wird vermutet, das Alvin Dagurs Quelle für das Wissen über den Kampf mit dem Roten Tod war. Die beiden planten, zusammen Berk einzunehmen. Allerdings wollten beide sich hinterher betrügen, um die Insel für sich alleine zu haben. Nachdem die Berserker den Skrill gestohlen hatten, wurden die beiden Stämme offiziell Feinde. Später, als Dagur Alvin augenscheinlich tötete, nahm er die Macht über die Verbannten an sich. [[Rohling|'Rohling']]: 'Dagur erpresste Rohling und die Verbannten, dass er sie mit dem Skrill töten wolle, wenn diese sich ihm nicht anschließen würden. Rohling gehorchte Dagur danach und hat nun Respekt vor ihm. Er ist Dagur gegenüber sehr demütig und scheint Angst vor ihm zu haben, da Rohling ihm freiwillig die Stiefel küsst. Dagur lässt sich von ihm beraten und bekommt Bericht von ihm, wenn es neue Geschehnisse gibt. 'Kapitän Vorg: Vorg ist Dagurs Stellvertreter als Stammesoberhaupt der Berserker. In den Folgen "Der Skrill (1+2)" warf dieser ihn gelegentlich über Bord. Trotzdem wird Dagur als Chef akzeptiert. Kapitän Vorg war auch derjenige, der den eingefrorenen Skrill fand. Rotzbakke Jorgenson: Rotzbakke war anfangs ein Fan von Dagur. Da sich dieser aber nicht für ihn interessiert und sich auch seinen Namen nicht merken kann, änderte er seine Meinung später. Rotzbakke rettete Erdspalter vor Dagur. Hakenzahn: Während des "Drachenangriffes" führchtete sich Dagur vor dem Riesenhaften Alptraum und dem Nachtschatten am meisten. Raffnuss und Taffnuss Thorston: Die beiden Zwillinge können Dagur nicht leiden, da er versucht hat, ihren Drachen zu töten. Später gibt sich Taffnuss als ein Berserker aus und dichtet ein Lied für Dagur und den Skrill. Kotz und Würg: In der Folge "Dagur der Duchgeknallte" versuchte Dagur, Kotz und Würg zu töten, um den Vertrag mit Drachenblut unterzeichnen zu können. Obwohl er in der Lage war, den Drachen fangen zu können, kam es zum Glück nie dazu, dass er ihm die Köpfe abschlug. Restliche Drachenreiter: Die Berkianischen Drachenreiter sind Dagurs Feinde. Sie haben ihn schon, bevor Dagur Stammesoberhaupt wurde, nicht leiden können. Astrid ist der Meinung, dass man ihn wegsperren müsste. Fischbein fürchtet ihn, da er einst von Dagur drei Tage in einen Käfig eingesperrt war und nichts außer vergammelten Dorschköpfen zu essen bekam. Spoiler anzeigen Dagurs Rache-Liste Dagur hat eine Liste mit den Namen auf seinem linken Unterarm, wahrscheinlich seine Rache-Liste. Der erste Name ist durchgestrichen, gefolgt von ,,Hiccup" (Hicks). Einige der lesbaren Namen sind ,,Astrid", ,,Night Fury" (Nachtschatten), ,,Fishlegs" (Fischbein), und der letzte ist ,,Sister" (Schwester), auf Heidrun bezogen. Der erste Name ist durchgestrichen, aber ist wahrscheinlich sein Vater. Der vierte Name ist höchstwahrscheinlich Alvin, da der erste Buchstabe Astrids "A" entspricht, der zweite Buchstabe entspricht Fishlegs (Fischbeins) "L", der vierte Buchstabe ist "I", wie auf den anderen Namen angezeigt und der letzte Buchstabe "N" wie der erste Buchstabe auf dem Wort "Night Fury" (Nachtschatten). Obwohl Heidrun auf der Liste ist, war er froh, dass sie mit ihm arbeitete und befreite sie, obwohl Viggo sie zum Tode verurteilt hat. Dagurs gefälschter Tod In der Folge "Dagurs Wahrheit" greift er mit seinem Drachen Schattenmeister Schiffe von Drachenjägern an. Er verschwand in einer Rauchwolke woraufhin Explosionen zu sehen sind und danach hört man einen schwachen Schrei, man sieht auch, wie der Dolch von Dagur ins Meer sinkt. Ob er aber nun wirklich tot ist, ist aber nicht eindeutig geklärt. Später findet Heidrun einen Abschiedsbrief von Dagur, in dem steht, dass er Oswald der Friedliebende nicht getötet hat, sondern seine Männer nur in diesem Glauben gelassen hat, damit sie ihn als Oberhaupt akzeptierten. Dagur besitzt so etwas wie Gefühle gegenüber Heidrun; das Ende des Briefs ist ,,Pass auf dich auf. Dein Bruder Dagur." *In der 3. Staffel bekommt er einen Gronckel namens Schattenmeister, mit dem er aber in der gleichen Folge stirbt. Man vermutete aber auch, dass er noch lebt. Als er bei der Folge Dagurs Rückkehr wieder auftaucht weiß man das er noch lebt (auch Schattenmeister). Trivia und Zusammenfassung *Er hat eine Schwester namens Heidrun. *Er hasst Leute, die beim Essen schmatzen, da ihn das an seinen verhassten Vater erinnert. *"Dagur" ist Norwegisch bzw. Urgermanisch und heißt übersetzt "Tag". Vermutlich kommt sein Name aber vom englischen Namen des Dolches, einer kurzen Stichwaffe: "Dagger" * Dagur hasst Berk bis zu der Folge ,,Der neue Dagur" *In Dragons - Aufstieg von Berk heißt er Dagur der Derangierte. *Es wird vermutet, das Dagur auf dem Gott Loki basiert. *Dagur verreist nie ohne seine komplette Armada. *Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Dagur der Durchgeknallte auf Norbert der Hohlnuss aus der Buchreihe basiert, da sie viele Gemeinsamkeiten haben, wie beinahe gleiche Helme, der psychotische Charakter, Stimmungsschwankungen, verstorbene Väter und sie sind beide Oberhäupter kampfstarker Stämme. *Er hat in " Auf zu neuen Ufern " zwei Drachen: seinen Gronckel Schattenmeister und wahrscheinlich den Dreifachstachel Schnüffler, weil ihn dieser als ersten auf sich reiten liess. Galerie Maxresdef.jpg Dagur_and_Hiccup.jpg tumblr_mrp697nAgl1rsk7nzo1_400.gif tumblr_muc49bwxLC1qj3q7ro1_1280-7472.jpg|Hicks und Dagur Rohling 2.png|Mit Rohling tumblr_mt2wngM0Kr1ryxe54o3_500.gif dagur.jpg|Konzepte Dagur der Durchgeknallte1.png|Dagur in der 3. Staffel Dagur-icon.png PicsArt 07-06-09.31.33.jpg PicsArt 07-06-09.32.00.jpg 13561717 809374572532918 1591561594 n.jpg Der_neue_dagur.png Dagurthederanged_new.png Rohling dagur1.png Rohling dagur2.png Tumblr oduy4tLtmW1u1x8wgo1 500.gif Family On the Edgeastdag4.jpg RTTE_212_S3E11_FamilyOnEdge.jpg Shattermaster_6.png Tumblr oe05em4gvX1u1x8wgo2 500.gif FamilyontheEdge(5).jpeg EnemyofmyEnemy(3).jpeg Shattermaster 9.png Shattermaster 72.png Shattermaster 64.png Shattermaster 51.png Shattermaster 29.png Shattermaster 2.png Shattermaster 83.png Shattermaster 85.png Shattermaster 74.png Shattermaster 3.png 20160630 072708.png Heathersflashback-900x506.jpg|In der Folge Heidruns Rückkehr Teil 2 sieht man Dagur als Kind durch das Bild laufen Shattermaster 217.png Shattermaster 218.png Shattermaster 230.png Shattermaster 231.png Shattermaster 236.png Shattermaster_282.png Shattermaster_270.png Shattermaster_266.png Shattermaster_263.png Shattermaster_260.png Shattermaster_256.png Shattermaster_253.png Shattermaster_247.png Shattermaster_280.png Shattermaster_274.png Dagur_and_Shattermaster_are_alive.png Shattermaster_110.png Shattermaster_105.png Shattermaster_102.png Shattermaster_91.png Shattermaster_137.png Shattermaster_131.png Shattermaster_115.png Gold_Rush2.jpg Gold_Rush3.jpg Gold_Rush9.jpg Gold_Rush26.jpg Gold_Rush29.jpg Gold_Rush47.jpg TS 324.png TS 323.png TS 321.png TS 320.png TS 318.png TS 317.png TS 316.png TS 315.png TS 314.png TS 313.png TS 312.png TS 311.png TS 310.png TS 309.png TS 307.png TS 306.png TS 304.png TS 303.png TS 302.png TS 300.png TS 299.png TS 294.png TS 293.png TS 289.png FamilyontheEdge(9).jpg FamilyontheEdge(14).jpg FamilyontheEdge(15).jpg FamilyontheEdge(4).jpg FamilyontheEdge(5).jpg FamilyontheEdge(8).jpg FamilyontheEdge(4).png FamilyontheEdge(2).jpg FamilyontheEdge.jpg FamilyontheEdge(3).jpg FamilyontheEdge(6).jpg FamilyontheEdge(7).jpg Tumblr oelz7sbO9z1sx82u9o1 500.gif Shattermaster 113.png Shattermaster 112.png Shattermaster 111.png Shattermaster 108.png Shattermaster 106.png Shattermaster 104.png Shattermaster 100.png Shattermaster 99.png Shattermaster 98.png Shattermaster 97.png Shattermaster 90.png Saving Shattermaster13.jpg Saving Shattermaster7.jpg Saving Shattermaster2.jpg Shattermaster 195.png Shattermaster 194.png Shattermaster 193.png Shattermaster 181.png Shattermaster 180.png Shattermaster 176.png Shattermaster 175.png Shattermaster 174.png Shattermaster 173.png Shattermaster 172.png Shattermaster 171.png Shattermaster 170.png Shattermaster 169.png Shattermaster 168.png Shattermaster 158.png Shattermaster 157.png Shattermaster 155.png 2017-05-01 17 45 19-Auf zu neuen ufern~Der neue Dagur Part 5 - YouTube.png 2017-05-01 17 44 56-Auf zu neuen ufern~Der neue Dagur Part 5 - YouTube.png 2017-05-01 17 46 54-Auf zu neuen ufern~Der neue Dagur Part 5 - YouTube.png 2017-05-01 17 46 43-Auf zu neuen ufern~Der neue Dagur Part 5 - YouTube.png 2017-05-01 17 46 25-Auf zu neuen ufern~Der neue Dagur Part 5 - YouTube.png Kategorie:Dragons-Die Wächter von Berk Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk Kategorie:Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen (Film) Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Spoiler Kategorie:Oberhaupte Kategorie:Berserker